fanficcollectivefandomcom-20200214-history
Dream Music Festival (Legendary Aces)
The Dream Musical Festival is a nine night event where many of the major members of the Legendary Aces cast play music for the world. The group performs live in Pandora City, Paragon at the Dream Stadium, an arena special built by Paragon. As the group performs in Pandora City, their music and holograms of them are streamed to several other arenas across the world, at least one in most major countries. Festival Lineup Dragon Soul *"Red" / Doran Maya - Lead Guitar, Rhythm Guitar, Piano, Male Vocals *"White" / Michelle Maya - Lead Guitar, Rhythm Guitar, Female Vocals *"Blue" / Danielle Maya - Bass Guitar *"Yellow" / Elizabeth Maya - Piano, Keyboards, Synth, Rhythm Guitar *"Green" / Michael Maya - Drums< *"Orange" / Adriel Maya - Secondary Keyboards *"Purple" / Ariel Maya - Secondary Keyboards Cover Musicians *Kye Akari - Lead/Rhythm/Violin *Kei Nagase – Rhythm/Piano *Alvin H Davenport “Chopper” – Rhythm/Vocals *Hans Grimm – Rhythm Guitar *Marcus Snow - Rhythm Guitar *Yami Akari - Lead/Rhythm/Piano/Keyboards *Liliana Venturi - Rhythm/Bass/Keyboards/Backing Vocals *Aliana Venturi - Violin/Vocals *Zen Akari II - Bass/Drums/Vocals *Rei Akari – Rhythm/Piano/Keyboards/Synth/Keytar *Ren Akari – Rhythm Guitar *Kenji Akari – Drums *Guest Singer(s) - Vocals Festival List Festival Length: 26 Hours 44 Minutes 37 Seconds #Night 1 First Concert - Dragon Soul Performance (80:04) #Night 1 Second Concert - Neo Classical Metal Performance (41:54) #Night 2 First Concert - Glam Metal Performance (120:00) #Night 2 Second Concert - Iron Maiden Performance (61:33) #Night 3 - Megadeth Performance (119:27) #Night 4 - Metallica Performance (121:21) #Night 5 First Concert - Classical Music Performance (40:54) #Night 5 Second Concert - Solo Pieces (52:07) #Night 5 Third Concert: Gracemeria Philharmonic Orchestra Performance (44:03) #Night 5 Fourth Concert - Trans-Siberian Orchestra Performance (44:46) #Night 6 First Concert – Symphonic Metal Performance (86:10) #Night 6 Second Concert - Rock Soundtrack Performance (101:47) #Night 7 First Concert - Modern Metal (2000-2015) Performance (118:22) #Night 7 Second Concert - Heavy and Death Metal Performance (77:45) #Night 8 First Concert - Def Leppard Performance (74:55) #Night 8 Second Concert - Classic Rock Performance Part 1 (130:59) #Night 9 First Concert - Hard Rock Performance (156:53) #Night 9 Second Concert - Classic Rock Performance Part 2 (115:79) #Night 9 Encore (15:18) Festival Locations *Pandora City, Paragon (Live Location) *Kyomu City, Void *Atlantis City, Atlantis *Oured, Osea *Cinigrad, Yuktobania *Dinsmark, Belka *Gracemeria, Emmeria *Northpoint (Capitol City) *Farbanti, Erusea *Directus, Ustio *Nordennavic (Capitol City) *Griswall, Aurelia Night 1 First Concert Dragon Soul Performance Concert Length: 80 Minutes 4 Seconds 'Line Up' *"Red" / Doran Maya - Lead Guitar, Rhythm Guitar, Male Vocals *"White" / Michelle Maya - Lead Guitar, Rhythm Guitar, Female Vocals *"Blue" / Danielle Maya - Bass Guitar *"Yellow" / Elizabeth Maya - Piano, Keyboards, Synth *"Green" / Michael Maya - Drums *"Orange" / Adriel Maya - Secondary Keyboards *"Purple" / Ariel Maya - Secondary Keyboards Note: Adriel and Ariel only play on songs where Elizabeth cannot cover all the Keyboard parts, such as Holy Flames. 'Playlist' #Breaklimit (5:17) #Awakening (4:16) #Depth (6:18) #A Forgotten Age (4:33) #Reasons (5:29) #Peaceful Wrath (2:40) #My Solitude (3:54) #Determination (4:04) #Flying in the Rain (4:11) #Holy Flames (5:53) #Unknown 34 (5:29) #Ascent of Darkness (4:03) #World Destruction (4:55) #Reign in Darkness (3:45) #My Soul (5:54) #Dragon Wrath (4:51) #Power of Wind and Fire (4:32) Night 1 Second Concert Neo Classical Metal Performance Concert Length: 41 Minutes 54 Seconds Lineup *"Red" / Doran Maya - Solo Guitar *"White" / Michelle Maya - Solo Guitar *Rei Akari - Rhythm Guitar *"Blue" / Danielle Maya - Bass *"Green" / Michael Maya - Drums *Joey Maya - Guitar Hero Player Playlist *Concerto - Cacophony (4:37) **Jason Becker Parts: Doran Maya **Marty Friedman Parts: Michelle Maya **Guitar Hero Chart: Custom *Speed Metal Symphony - Cacophony (9:33) **Jason Becker Parts: Doran Maya **Marty Friedman Parts: Michelle Maya **Guitar Hero Chart: Custom *Surfing With the Alien - Joe Satriani (4:23) **Lead Guitar: Doran Maya **Guitar Hero Chart: Guitar Hero World Tour *Blitzkrieg - Yngwie Malmsteen (4:13) **Lead Guitar: Michelle Maya **Guitar Hero Chart: Custom *Arpeggios From Hell - Yngwie Malmsteen (2:18) **Lead Guitar: Michelle Maya **Guitar Hero Chart: Custom *Jordan (With Solos) - Buckethead (3:58) **Lead Guitar: Doran Maya **Guitar Hero Chart: Guitar Hero 2 *Soothsayer - Buckethead (9:11) **Lead Guitar: Doran Maya **Guitar Hero Chart: Guitar Hero 3 *No Boundaries (Speed Kills Version) - Michael Angelo Batio (3:41) **Lead Guitar: Michelle Maya **Guitar Hero Chart: Custom Night 2 First Concert Glam Metal Performance Playlist Length: 120 Minutes Lineup Switching Members *"Red"/Doran Maya - Lead Guitar, Rhythm Guitar, Backing Vocals *Kye Akari - Lead Guitar, Rhythm Guitar *Yami Akari - Lead Guitar, Rhythm Guitar, Keytar, Keyboards, Piano *Liliana Venturi - Lead Guitar, Rhythm Guitar *Rei Akari - Rhythm Guitar, Keytar, Keyboards Full Performance Members *Zen Akari II - Bass Guitar, Backing Vocals *Kenji Akari - Drums, Backing Vocals *Guest Singers - Vocals *Joey Maya - Guitar Hero Player Playlist #Rock You Like a Hurricane (4:12) #No One Like You (3:54) #Crazy Train (4:55) #Mr. Crowley (4:57) #Bark at the Moon (4:15) #Shot in the Dark (4:17) #Seventeen (4:12) #Round and Round (4:27) #I Wanna Rock (3:15) #Play With Me (3:31) #Nothin' But A Good Time (3:44) #Call It Rock & Roll (3:57) #Once Bitten Twice Shy (5:22) #Lady Red Light (4:55) #Holy Diver (5:53) #Don't Tell Me You Love Me (4:23) #(You Can Still) Rock In America (Emmeria) (4:15) #Still of the Night (6:37) #Here I Go Again (4:33) #Welcome to the Jungle (4:34) #Sweet Child O' Mine (5:56) #Paradise City (6:47) #Live and Let Die (3:02) #November Rain (8:56) #The Final Countdown (5:11) Playlist Details *The Scorpions **Rock You Like a Hurricane ***Guitarists: Kye Akari (Lead), Yami Akari (Rhythm) ***Guitar Hero Chart: Guitar Hero 3 **No One Like You ***Guitarists: Yami Akari (Lead), Kye Akari (Lead Harmony/Rhythm), Doran Maya (Acoustic Rhythm) ***Guitar Hero Chart: Guitar Hero 80s *Ozzy Osbourne **Crazy Train ***Guitarists: Kye Akari (Lead), Yami Akari (Rhythm) ***Guitar Hero Chart: Guitar Hero World Tour **Mr. Crowley ***Keyboard Intro: Yami Akari, Rei Akari ***Guitarists: Yami Akari (Lead), Rei Akari (Harmony Lead, Rhythm) ***Guitar Hero Chart: Guitar Hero World Tour **Bark at the Moon ***Guitarists: Doran Maya (Lead), Rei Akari (Rhythm), ***Guitar Hero Chart: Guitar Hero 1 **Shot in the Dark ***Guitarists: Yami Akari (Lead), Kye Akari (Rhythm), Doran Maya (Acoustic Rhythm) ***Keyboardist: Rei Akari ***Guitar Hero Chart: Custom *Winger **Seventeen ***Guitarists: Kye Akari (Lead), Yami Akari (Rhythm) ***Guitar Hero Chart: Guitar Hero 80s *Ratt **Round and Round ***Guitarists: Yami Akari (Lead), Kye Akari (Harmony Lead, Rhythm) ***Guitar Hero Chart: Guitar Hero 80s *Twisted Sister **I Wanna Rock ***Guitarists: Doran Maya (Lead), Kye Akari (Rhythm) ***Guitar Hero Chart: Guitar Hero 80s *Extreme **Play With Me ***Guitarists: Kye Akari (Lead), Doran Maya (Rhythm) ***Guitar Hero Chart: Guitar Hero 80s *Poison **Nothin' But A Good Time ***Guitarists: Doran Maya (Lead), Kye Akari (Rhythm) ***Guitar Hero Chart: Guitar Hero 80s *Great White **Call It Rock & Roll ***Guitarists: Doran Maya (Lead), Rei Akari (Rhythm) ***Guitar Hero Chart: Custom **Once Bitten Twice Shy ***Guitarists: Doran Maya (Lead), Rei Akari (Rhythm) ***Guitar Hero Chart: Custom **Lady Red Light ***Guitarists: Doran Maya (Lead), Rei Akari (Rhythm) ***Guitar Hero Chart: Custom *Dio **Holy Diver ***Guitarists: Kye Akari (Lead), Rei Akari (Rhythm) ***Guitar Hero Chart: Guitar Hero 80s *Night Ranger **Don't Tell Me You Love Me ***Guitarists: Yami Akari (Lead), Liliana Venturi (Rhythm) ***Guitar Hero Chart: Rock Band 3 **(You Can Still) Rock In America (Emmeria) ***Liliana Venturi (Lead Guitar - First Solo, First Half, Rhythm Guitar) ***Yami Akari (Lead Guitar - First Solo, Second Half and Second Solo, Rhythm Guitar) ***Rei Akari (Keyboard Part played on Keytar) ***Guitar Hero Chart: Guitar Hero Warriors of Rock *Whitesnake **Still of the Night ***Guitarists: Yami Akari (Lead), Liliana Venturi (Rhythm) ***Keyboardist: Rei Akari ***Guitar Hero Chart: Rock Band 3 **Here I Go Again ***Guitarists: Yami Akari (Lead), Liliana Venturi (Clean Rhythm) ***Keyboardist: Rei Akari ***Guitar Hero Chart: Rock Band 3 *Guns N' Roses **Welcome to the Jungle ***Guitarists: Kye Akari (Lead), Yami Akari (Rhythm, Intro Echo), Doran Maya (Rhythm, Clean Rhythm) ***Guitar Hero Chart: Guitar Hero 3 **Sweet Child O' Mine ***Guitarists: Kye Akari (Lead), Yami Akari (Rhythm), Doran Maya (Clean Rhythm) ***Guitar Hero Chart: Guitar Hero 2 **Paradise City ***Guitarists: Kye Akari (Lead), Doran Maya (Rhythm, Clean Rhythm) ***Keyboardist: Yami Akari ***Guitar Hero Chart: Custom **Live and Let Die ***Guitarists: Kye Akari (Lead), Doran Maya (Rhythm, Clean Rhythm) ***Pianist: Yami Akari ***Keyboardist: Rei Akari ***Guitar Hero Chart: Custom **November Rain ***Guitarists: Kye Akari (Lead), Doran Maya (Rhythm, Acoustic Rhythm) ***Pianist: Yami Akari ***Keyboardist: Rei Akari ***Guitar Hero Chart: Custom *Europe **The Final Countdown ***Guitarists: Kye Akari (Lead), Doran Maya (Rhythm) ***Keytarists: Yami Akari, Rei Akari (Keyboard parts played on Keytars) ***Guitar Hero Chart: Custom Night 2 Second Concert Iron Maiden Performance Concert Length: 61 Minutes 33 Seconds Lineup *"Red" / Doran Maya - Lead Guitar, Rhythm Guitar, Backing Vocals *"White" / Michelle Maya - Lead Guitar, Rhythm Guitar *"Blue" / Danielle Maya - Bass Guitar *Zen Akari II - Drums, Backing Vocals *Guest Singer - Vocals Playlist #Run to the Hills (3:56) #The Number of the Beast (4:53) #Wrathchild (2:55) #The Trooper (4:12) #Flight of Icarus (3:51) #2 Minutes to Midnight (6:01) #Wasted Years (5:07) #Can I Play with Madness (3:31) #The Evil That Men Do (4:33) #Bring Your Daughter... to the Slaughter (4:44) #Brave New World (6:18) #Rainmaker (3:50) #Fear of the Dark (Rock in Rio Live Version) (7:42) Night 3 Megadeth Performance Concert Length: 119 Minutes 27 Seconds Lineup *Yami Akari - Lead Guitar, Rhythm Guitar *"Red" / Doran Maya - Dave Mustaine Leads, Rhythm Guitar, Vocals *"Blue" / Danielle Maya - Bass Guitar *"Green" / Michael Maya - Drums *"White" / Michelle Maya - Female Vocals (A Tout le Monde only) Note: With few exceptions, Doran Maya plays the guitar solos for Dave Mustaine while Yami Akari plays the guitar solos the other guitarist (Marty Friedmann, Al Petrilli, Glen Drover, Chris Broderick, and Kiko Loureiro). The exceptions are Tornado of Souls, Symphony of Destruction, and Dread and the Fugitive Mind, all of which Doran plays the solos. Playlist #Dialectic Chaos (2:26) #This Day We Fight! (3:27) #44 Minutes (4:37) #Holy Wars... The Punishment Due (6:33) #Hangar 18 (5:11) #Five Magics (5:39) #Lucretia (3:56) #Tornado of Souls (5:19) #In My Darkest Hour (6:26) #Peace Sells (4:02) #Sweating Bullets (5:26) #Angry Again (3:47) #A Tout le Monde (Duet Version) (4:07) #Trust (5:12) #Kill the King (3:43) #Symphony of Destruction (4:07) #Dread and the Fugitive Mind (4:24) #Skin o' My Teeth (3:16) #Prince of Darkness (6:27) #Fatal Illusion (4:16) #Public Enemy No. 1 (4:15) #Bodies (3:34) #Sudden Death (5:07) #Poisonous Shadows (6:02) #Conquer or Die! (3:37) #Post America World (4:31) - Post Emmerian World Night 4 Metallica Performance Concert Length: 121 Minutes 21 Seconds Lineup *Kye Akari - Lead Guitar (Kirk Hammet) *Ren Akari - Rhythm Guitar (James Hetfield) *Zen Akari II - Bass Guitar, Vocals *Kenji Akari - Drums Playlist #...And Justice For All (9:46) #Enter Sandman (5:32) #Fade to Black (6:51) #Wherever I May Roam (6:44) #Sad But True (5:24) #Seek & Destroy (6:54) #The Four Horsemen (7:12) #Ride the Lightning (6:37) #For Whom the Bell Tolls (5:10) #The Unforgiven (6:26) #The Unforgiven II (6:36) #The Unforgiven III (7:46) #Welcome Home (Sanitarium) (6:28) #The Judas Kiss (8:00) #Suicide & Redemption (9:57) #Master of Puppets (8:34) #One (7:24) Night 5 First Concert Classical Music Performance Concert Length: 40 Minutes 54 Seconds Lineup *Joey Maya - Conductor *Kye Akari - Violin *Aliana Venturi - Violin *Kaylie Davenport Maya - Violin *Layla Davenport Maya - Violin *Gracemeria Philharmonic Orchestra - Orchestra Playlist *Johann Pachelbel's Canon in D Major (3:53) **Leading Musicians: Kaylie Davenport Maya, Layla Davenport Maya *Beethoven's Romance for Violin and Orchestra No. 2 in F major (8:07) **Leading Musician: Kye Akari *Beethoven's 5th Symphony 1st Movement in C Minor: Allegro Con Brío (7:02) **Participating Musicians: Kye Akari, Aliana Venturi *Beethoven's 7th Symphony 2nd Movement in A Minor: Allegretto (8:19) **Participating Musicians: Kye Akari, Aliana Venturi *Beethoven's 9th Symphony 2nd Movement in D Minor: Scherzo: Molto vivace – Presto (13:33) **Participating Musicians: Kye Akari, Aliana Venturi Night 5 Second Concert Solo Pieces Concert Length: 52 Minutes 7 Seconds Lineup *Kye Akari - Violin *Aliana Venturi - Violin *Yami Akari - Pipe Organ *Rei Akari - Piano *"Red" Doran Maya - Piano *"Yellow" Elizabeth Maya - Piano *Liliana Venturi - Piano Accompaniment *Kei Nagase - Piano Accompaniment Playlist *Bach's Toccata and Fugue in D Minor (8:42) **Solo Musician: Yami Akari *Saint Saens - Introduction and Rondo Capriccioso in A minor (9:11) **Solo Musician - Aliana Venturi **Piano Accompaniment - Liliana Venturi *Beethoven's Violin Sonata No. 9 in A Major-A Minor: Adagio sostenuto – Presto (12:22) **Solo Musician - Kye Akari **Piano Accompaniment - Kei Nagase *Red's Violin Medly No. 1 in D Minor: The Violin Dance (1:44) **Solo Musician: Kye Akari *Red's Piano Sonata No. 1 in A Minor: Eve's Eternity (4:52) **Solo Musician: Doran Maya *Beethoven's Bagatelle No. 25 in A Minor: Für Elise (3:28) **Solo Musician: Rei Akari *Mozart's Piano Sonata No. 11 in A major: Movement Three: Rondo Alla Turca (Turkish March) (3:35) **Solo Musician: Rei Akari *Chopin's Étude No. 4 in C sharp minor (2:21) **Solo Musician: Elizabeth Maya *Chopin's Étude No. 11 in A Minor: Winter Wind (3:41) **Solo Musician: Elizabeth Maya *Brahms's Hungarian Dance No. 5 in F# Minor: Allegro - Vivace (Four Hands) (2:11) **Lower Part: Doran Maya **Higher Part: Rei Akari Night 5 Third Concert Gracemeria Philharmonic Orchestra Performance Concert Length: 44 Minutes 3 Seconds Lineup *Joey Maya - Conductor *Kye Akari - Violin *Rei Akari - Piano *Gracemeria Philharmonic Orchestra - Orchestra Playlist #The Journey Home - Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (4:20) #The Unsung War (7:20) #First Flight (2:48) #Comona (2:42) #Fighter's Honor (5:42) #Megalith Agnus Dei (7:35) #The Liberation of Gracemeria (7:23) #Moon Over the Castle - Masahiro Andoh (6:13) Night 5 Fourth Concert Trans-Siberian Orchestra Performance Concert Length: 44 Minutes 46 Seconds Lineup *Kye Akari - Violin *Aliana Venturi - Violin, Female Vocals *"Red" / Doran Maya - Guitar, Male Choir Vocals *"White" / Michelle Maya - Guitar *Zen Akari II - Guitar, Male Choir Vocals *"Yellow" / Elizabeth Maya - Keyboards *Rei Akari - Keyboards *"Blue" / Danielle Maya - Bass *"Green" / Michael Maya - Drums *Guest Choir - Male Choir Vocals Playlist #Boughs of Holly (4:25) #Appalachian Snowfall (4:13) #First Snow (3:53) #A Mad Russian's Christmas (4:43) #Christmas Eve Sarajevo 12/24 aka Carol of the Bells (3:25) #Wizards in Winter (3:06) #Queen of the Winter Night (3:12) #Siberian Sleigh Ride (3:10) #Beethoven (2:56) #Requiem The Fifth (2:59) #Mozart \\ Figaro (3:18) #A Last Illusion (5:26) Night 6 First Concert Symphonic Metal Performance Concert Length: 86 Minutes 10 Seconds Lineup *Aliana Venturi - Female Vocals *Zen Akari II - Guitar, Male Vocals *Yami Akari - Keyboards *Liliana Venturei - Bass *Kenji Akari - Drums Within Temptation Playlist #Iron (5:41) #In The Middle of the Night (5:12) #Shot in the Dark (5:02) #Faster (4:24) #A Demon's Fate (5:30) #Our Solemn Hour (4:17) Nightwish Playlist #The Phantom of the Opera (4:10) #Bless The Child (6:13) #End of All Hope (3:55) #Ever Dream (4:44) #Gethsemane (5:24) #Nemo (4:36) #Dark Chest of Wonders (4:29) #Planet Hell (4:36) #The Kinslayer (3:59) #Wishmaster (4:24) #The Riddler (5:16) #Nightquest (4:18) Night 6 Second Concert Rock Soundtrack Performance Concert Length: 101 Minutes 47 Seconds Lineup *"White" / Michelle Maya - Female Vocals *Liliana Venturi - Secondary Female Vocals *Yami Akari - Japanese Female Vocals *Kye Akari - Guitar *"Red" / Doran Maya - Guitar *Rei Akari - Keyboards *"Blue" Danielle Maya - Bass Guitar *Zen Akari II - Drums *Guest Singer - Vocals for Crush 40 Songs *Choir Singers - Vocals for One Winged Angel Playlist #Watashi ni Dekiru Koto - Strike Witches Soundtrack (4:13) #Bookmark A Head - Strike Witches Soundtrack (4:08) #Iron Bottom Sound - Kantai Collection Soundtrack (3:09) #Welcome to the Abyss - Kantai Collection Metal Mix (19:06) #Hitohira no Hanabira - Stereopony (3:35) #Egao no Mahou - Strike Witches 2 Soundtrack (4:11) #Over Sky - Strike Witches 2 Soundtrack (4:16) #Only My Railgun - fripSide (4:17) #LEVEL5 Judgelight - fripSide (4:25) #Sister's Noise - fripSide (4:20) #Carry On - Sailor Moon Soundtrack (2:11) #Private Wing - Strike Witches Games Soundtrack (4:09) #Yakusoku no Sora e ~watashi no ita basho - Strike Witches Movie Soundtrack (4:07) #This Will Be the Day - RWBY Soundtrack (3:06) #Red Like Roses - RWBY Soundtrack (3:15) #Red Like Roses II (With Buildup) - RWBY Soundtrack (5:33) #Live and Learn - Crush 40 (4:34) #Open Your Heart - Crush 40 (5:13) #S.U.P.R.A.H.U.M.A.N. - ProtoShredanoid (3:46) #Chokkaku - Bleach Soundtrack (4:06) #One Winged Angel (Advent Children Version) - The Black Mages (6:07) Night 7 First Concert Modern Metal Performance (2000-2015) Concert Length: 118 Minutes 22 Seconds Lineup *"Red" / Doran Maya - Lead Guitar, Acoustic Guitar *Alvin H. Davenport "Chopper" - Rhythm Guitar, Acoustic Guitar *Zen Akari II - Bass Guitar *"Green" / Michael Maya - Drums *Guest Singers - Vocals *Kye Akari - Acoustic Lead *Yami Akari - Acoustic Lead Harmony Playlist #Your Betrayal - Bullet For My Valentine (4:51) #The Last Fight - Bullet For My Valentine (4:19) #Hearts Burst Into Fire - Bullet For My Valentine (4:58) #Tears Don't Fall - Bullet For My Valentine (5:48) #Stupify - Disturbed (4:34) #Ten Thousand Fists - Disturbed (3:33) #Parasite - Disturbed (3:30) #Fear - Disturbed (3:45) #The Game - Disturbed (3:45) #Indestructible - Disturbed (4:37) #Sinner - Drowning Pool (2:27) #Bodies - Drowning Pool (3:22) #All Over Me - Drowning Pool (3:13) #Reminded - Drowning Pool (3:24) #Arterial Black - Drist (3:15) #Decontrol - Drist (3:35) #Shockwave - Black Tide (3:37) #Warriors of Time - Black Tide (5:52) #Mario Minor - Powerglove (3:55) #Tetris - Powerglove (2:53) #Hard to See - Five Finger Death Punch (3:29) #Under and Over it - Five Finger Death Punch (3:50) #Guardian Angel - LoveX (3:56) #Divine Insanity - LoveX (4:05) #Anyone, Anymore - LoveX (3:24) #Feel Good Drag - Anberlin (3:10) #City of Night - Miracle of Sound (4:01) #Blow Me Away - Breaking Benjamin (3:33) #Angel's Fall - Breaking Benjamin (4:07) #Failure - Breaking Benjamin (3:40) #Blurry - Puddle of Mudd (5:04) Playlist Details Warriors of Time Acoustic Intro *Acoustic Lead 1 - Doran Maya *Acoustic Lead 2 - Kye Akari *Acoustic Lead Harmony - Yami Akari *Acoustic Rhythm - Chopper Night 7 Second Concert Heavy and Death Metal Performance Concert Length: 77 Minutes 45 seconds Lineup *"Red" / Doran Maya - Lead Guitar, Vocals *"White" / Michelle Maya - Rhythm Guitar *"Yellow" / Elizabeth Maya - Keyboards *"Blue" / Danielle Maya - Bass Guitar *"Green" / Michael Maya - Drums Opening Playlist #I Am Murloc (3:33) - Level 70 Elite Tauren Chieftains #Trogdor - Strongbad (1:40) #Thunderhorse - Dethklok (2:45) #Nemesis - Arch Enemy (3:59) #We Will Rise - Arch Enemy (4:01) #Six - All That Remains (3:22) #The Light That Blinds - Shadows Fall (4:58) #Waidmanns Heil - Rammstein (3:32) #A Gunshot to the Head of Trepidation - Trivium (5:55) Children of Bodom Playlist #Downfall (4:34) #Children of Decadence (5:34) #Needled 24-7 (4:09 #If You Want Peace... Prepare For War (3:58) #Northern Comfort (3:47) #Everytime I Die (4:03) #Mask of Sanity (3:58) #Scream For Silence (4:10) #Blooddrunk (4:05) #Roundtrip to Hell and Back (3:47) #Kissing the Shadows (4:40) Night 8 First Concert Def Leppard Performance Concert Length: 74 Minutes 55 Seconds Lineup *"Red" / Doran Maya - Lead Guitar *Alvin H Davenport "Chopper" - Rhythm Guitar *Zen Akari II - Bass Guitar *"Green" / Michael Maya - Drums *Guest Singers - Vocals Playlist #Let It Go (4:43) #High 'N' Dry (Saturday Night) (3:27) #Bringin' on the Heartbreak (4:34) #Switch 625 (3:04) #Rock Rock ('Till You Drop) (3:54) #Photograph (4:08) #Too Late for Love (4:27) #Foolin' (4:34) #Rock of Ages (4:08) #Women (5:42) #Animal (4:05) #Love Bites (5:47) #Pour Some Surgar On Me (Studio Version) (4:27) #Armageddon It (5:24) #Gods of War (6:37) #Hysteria (5:54) Night 8 Second Concert Classic Rock Performance Part 1 Concert Length: 130 Minutes 59 Seconds Lineup *"Red" / Doran Maya - Lead Guitar *Alvin H Davenport "Chopper" - Rhythm Guitar *Zen Akari II - Bass Guitar *"Green" / Michael Maya - Drums *Guest Singers - Vocals Playlist #La Grange - ZZ Top (3:52) #Planet of Women - ZZ Top (4:04) #Sharp Dressed Man - ZZ Top (4:14) #Don't Stop Believein' - Journey (4:10) #Any Way You Want It - Journey (3:23) #Separate Ways (Worlds Apart) - Journey (5:26) #Carry On Wayward Son - Kansas (5:23) #Point of Know Return - Kansas (3:12) #Dust in the Wind - Kansas (3:26) #I Love Rock N Roll - Joan Jett & the Blackhearts (2:54) #Magic Man - Heart (5:27) #Crazy on You - Heart (4:52) #Barracuda - Heart (4:21) #Juke Box Hero - Foreigner (4:19) #Hot Blooded - Foreigner (4:25) #Cold As Ice - Foreigner (3:03) #Feels Like The First Time - Foreigner (3:49) #Blinded by the Light - Manfred Mann's Earth Band (3:51) #Turn Me Loose - Loverboy (5:38) #Hold On Loosely - 38 Special (4:39) #Layla - Eric Clapton (7:05) #I Shot the Sheriff - Eric Clapton (4:23) #Cocaine - Eric Clapton (3:34) #Money For Nothing - Dire Straits (4:09) #Sultans of Swing - Dire Straits (5:48) #Free Fallin' - Tom Petty & the Heart Breakers (4:40) #Tom Sawyer - Rush (4:37) #YYZ - Rush (4:24) #Free Ride - Edgar Winter (3:07) #Frankenstein - Edgar Winter (4:44) Night 9 First Concert Hard Rock Performance Concert Length: 156 Minutes 53 Seconds Lineup *"White" / Michelle Maya - Lead Guitar *"Red" / Doran Maya - Rhythm Guitar *"Blue" / Danielle Maya - Bass Guitar *Yami Akari - Piano/Keyboards *Zen Akari II - Drums *Guest Singers - Vocals Playlist #Eruption - Van Halen (1:42) #Runnin' With the Devil - Van Halen (3:36) #Jump - Van Halen (4:02) #Panama - Van Halen (3:31) #When It's Love - Van Halen (5:38) #Right Now - Van Halen (5:21) #Humans Being - Van Halen (5:07 #Strutter - Kiss (3:12) #Detroit Rock City - Kiss (3:38) #Rock and Roll Ann Nite (Live) - Kiss (4:04) #God of Thunder - Kiss (4:16) #Black Dog - Led Zeppelin (4:57) #Stairway to Heaven - Led Zeppelin (8:02) #Kashmir - Led Zeppelin (8:24) #Bad to the Bone - George Thorogood (4:50) #Move It On Over - George Thorogood (4:21) #Cat Scratch Fever - Ted Nugent (3:39) #China Grove - The Doobie Brothers (3:16) #Magic Carpet Ride - Steppenwolf (4:22) #Born to Be Wild - Steppenwolf (3:30) #Bounty Hunter - Molly Hatchet (3:00) #Flirtin' With Disaster - Molly Hatchet (4:59) #Smoke on the Water - Deep Purple (5:43) #Burn - Deep Purple (4:33) #Highway Star - Deep Purple (6:32) #Renegade - Styx (4:15) #Livin' on a Prayer - Bon Jovi (4:11) #Wanted Dead or Alive - Bon Jovi (5:06) #You Give Love a Bad Name - Bon Jovi (3:44) #I Can't Drive 55 - Sammy Hagar (2:36) #Iron Man - Black Sabbath (5:56) #Paranoid - Black Sabbath (2:49) #N.I.B. - Black Sabbath (6:05) #War Pigs - Black Sabbath (7:56) Night 9 Second Concert Classic Rock Performance Part 2 Concert Length: 115 Minutes 79 Seconds Lineup *"Red" / Doran Maya - Lead Guitar *Alvin H Davenport "Chopper" - Rhythm Guitar *Zen Akari II - Bass Guitar *"Green" / Michael Maya - Drums *Guest Singers - Vocals *Pink Floyd Lineup *"Red" / Doran Maya - Lead Guitar *Alvin H Davenport "Chopper" - Rhythm Guitar *"White" / Michelle Maya - Steel Guitar *"Yellow" / Elizabeth Maya - Keyboards *"Blue" / Danielle Maya - Bass Guitar *"Green" / Michael Maya - Drums *Zen Akari II - Drums Playlist #Hotel California - The Eagles (7:14) #Take It Easy - The Eagles (4:38) #Life in the Fast Lane - The Eagles (6:03) #Desperado - The Eagles (4:15) #Fortunate Son - Creedence Clearwater Revival (2:21) #I Want You To Want Me (Live) - Cheap Trick (3:44) #Surrender - Cheap Trick (4:14) #Higher Power (Kalodner Edit) - Boston (3:52) #More Than a Feeling - Boston (4:44) #Peace of Mind - Boston (5:05) #Don't Look Back - Boston (5:56) #Foreplay/Long Time - Boston (7:48) #Rock and Roll Band - Boston (3:00) #Turn the Page - Bob Seger & the Silver Bullet Band (5:07) #Takin' Care of Business - Bachman-Turner Overdrive (4:48) #You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet - Bachman-Turner Overdrive (3:56) #(Don't Fear) The Reaper - Blue Öyster Cult (5:09) #Burnin' For You - Blue Öyster Cult (4:31) #Godzilla - Blue Öyster Cult (3:42) #Comfortably Numb - Pink Floyd (7:25) #Money - Pink Floyd (6:29) #Another Brick in the Wall, Part 1 - Pink Floyd (4:11) #Happiest Days of Our Lives - Pink Floyd (1:39) #Another Brick in the Wall - Pink Floyd (6:18) Note: All Pink Floyd Songs, except Money, are from the "Is There Anybody out there? The Wall: Live 1980-1981" Disc Set. Night 9 Encore Concert Length: 15 Minutes 18 Seconds Lineup *"Red" / Doran Maya - Lead Guitar *"White" / Michelle Maya - Lead Guitar *Kye Akari - Lead Guitar *Yami - Lead Guitar *Alvin H Davenport "Chopper" - Rhythm Guitar, Slides, Vocals *"Yellow" / Elizabeth Maya - Rhythm Guitar *Kei Nagase – Rhythm Guitar *Hans Grimm – Rhythm Guitar *Marcus Snow - Rhythm Guitar *Rei Akari – Rhythm Guitar *Ren Akari – Rhythm Guitar *"Blue" / Danielle Maya - Bass Guitar *Liliana Venturi - Bass Guitar *Aliana Venturi - Violin *"Green" / Michael Maya - Drums *Zen Akari II - Drums *Kenji Akari – Drums Note: Neither encore has a Violin part. Aliana plays a transcribed guitar part on Violin. Playlist #Boogie No More - Molly Hatchet (6:08) #Freebird - Lynyrd Skynyrd (9:10) Trivia *The idea for the Dream Musical Festival was coined, in-universe, by Yami Akari after the Gracemeria Patrol chapter of Legendary Aces 2 *The author, Doran Maya, had come up with the idea for the Dream Music Festival during Chapter 8 of Legendary Aces 1 in 2013. Category:Legendary Aces